Vampires, Suducing, and Over All Violence
by theateradic
Summary: After a mysterious Queen arrives at the junkyard cats start dieing. Is she the cause of this? is it only her? On top of that every tom is falling for her and leaving the queens in the dust, literally.
1. Im Sythia

Demeter walked towards the Junkyard gate looking for something to do. It was late at night and she was bored with nothing to do and all. As she neared closer to the gate she saw a queen lying against the gate clearly unconscious. She had black legs and arms which trailed up into red as it reached her thighs. Light white stripes stretched across her body to ward white in the center tinted with silver. She wore a black spiked collar. Scratches and scars littered her arms and body and a line off dark maroon blood was trickling down her forehead. Demeter gasped at the sight and ran to get someone.

A few seconds later the queen looked up and smiled, licking the blood that ran down her face, it wasn't hers.

* * *

Munkustrap ran towards her and looked at her. Demeter said she was in a bad state but the blood was gone and her scratches were less terrible. She was leaning against the gate and looked at Munkustrap.

"Hi" she said "I'm Scythria" she sounded mystreious and layed back.

"Munkustrap" he said indicating himself "What are you doing here"

Demeter ran in and saw her state and said "How did you heal so fast"

"Was I unconsious, must have been the blood." A deep hole was in her leg that was just visible now "Oh yeah Munk, I'm here because I need a place to stay and word around the block is this is the place to ask"

"You can probably stay in Bomba's den tonight, she lives alone and has an extra bed"

"Can you ask her for me?"

"Sure follow me" Demeter showed her the way to her sisters den and knocked on the door"

"Yes?" A queen answered

"Bomba, It's me" Demeter said

"Oh!" She heard scuttleing and then the door opened 'Why hello Deme. What are you doing here"

"This is Sythria, she needs a place to stay for awhile"

"Sure" She said smiling "I'm Bombalurina, nice to meet you"

"You too"

* * *

Sythria didn't sleep that night. She left the Den and went out into the yard where she was confronted bye a tall tom with a mane.

"Hello" The Rum Tum Tugger said giving her a sexy smile "I haven't seen you before"

"Oh you haven't, have you?" She said in a sexy accent "Well I just got here"

"Well I'm Tugger, you are?"

"Sythria"

"well nice to meet you" he kissed her hand then continued to kiss her traveling up her arm then to her neck eventually reaching her mouth. She kissed back. The kiss brought her to his neck. She licked it gingerly, wrapping her leg around his then continued to kiss his neck. She looked at his neck smooth and tender, she could see his vains just waiting for her. She felt a sudden urge to take him there and she did sinking herself into him, tasting him, it was just as easy as the kiss, she suduiced him easily then went in for the kill. She drained him of all his blood till he was dry with nothing left. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. The Rum Tum Tugger, was dead. She took his belt and collar then took out her claws and clawed two fangs on his chest. She went back to Bomba's den and stashed the two items away than lay down in the bed looking up at the ceiling. The sun was stretching across the sky and she fell asleep.


	2. Falling For Me

Sythia awoke the next night undisturbed. She stood up and walked slowly to the roof of Bombalurinas den. She stood there looking at the sky and black wings spouted from her back. She flapped them once then took off flying. She flew over the junkyard and spotted Cassandra. She flew down behind her and her wings went back in her body.

"Hello" She said from behind Cassandra

"What the…. Who are you?" She said when she saw her

"Sythia, you?"

"Cassandra, you new here?"

"Yes"

"Well every ones in shock tonight, Tugger was killed yesterday"

"Oh was he?" She said trying not to look amused

"Yeah, and know every ones afraid there next":

"Well that's to bad, I better get some rest"

"Yeah, night" Cassandra walked away thinking "bitch"

Sythia quickly grabbed her and sunk her teeth into Cassandra's neck draining her. She fell to the ground and Sythia also took her collar. She hid the collar again and slept for the night.

When Sythia woke up it was day. Bombalurina was looking over her. "Cassandra dead" she said in a scared tone

"Well that's and unfortunate surprise, I never would have guess in a life time the next would be that bitch" Sythia said with a grin trying to sound sarcastic but it didn't work.

"Well It happened last night so do you know who did it"

"Well of course not, why would I take a single moment to know" She said

"Whatever Sythia"

As Sythia walked through the rest of the Junkyard everybody seemed to be scared. She smiled. Alonzo walked up to her.

"Hello" He said to her "I do believe your Sythia"

"Yes I am, you are?" She answered back

"Alonzo, pleased to make your acquaintance"

She walked away making sure all the toms that were staring at her got a good look at her.

She then made her way back to Bombalurina's den and went to sleep.

* * *

She awoke at noon and stepped out into the cool air. She walked to the roof of the den and opened her wings fling out of the junkyard. She landed in an alley. A cat walked up to her. He nodded seeing her. He was black with some blue and white on him and he had red eyes. He looked at her and grinned. Two fangs were show white as pearls. She grinned back reveiling her fangs. He gingerly tuched her hang, stroking it. She let out a purr as he looked into her dark eyes. He let go of her and the two grabbed hands unfolding there wings and flying to the junkyard.

They landed on the ground looking for a victum. Alonzo sat on the tyre looking at the gate. She held a finger to her mouth and the dark tom stayed there. She crept up on Alozo and slowly whispered in his ear "Hello tall one" He jumped and spun around looking at her.

"Oh, Sythia, what are you doing here" She smiled at him

"I wanted to see, you"

He gave a smile that said he was falling for her imediatley. She lisked his neck gingerly looking at it. He started to kiss her passionetly and she stroked his arm as he melted. He let go for one moment, eyes closed and she took that as the moment to attack. She bite him and he collasped. The tom came over to were she was. She lifted Alonzo up and contiuned to bite him the in the neck where she first bite him. The tom came up and bit him on the other side. Togeher they drained him and he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. The two cats flew away paw in paw.


	3. Munk Needs A Hobby

Sythia landed at the gate of the junkyard the tom at her side.

"Darkwing" She said addressing the tom "Round up as many of us as you can" He nodded than flew off. She looked up at him longingly, why oh why did she love him so. She walked slowly to Bomba's den where Bomba was sitting on her bed, arms crossed.

"Sythia?" she said scornfully "Why do you keep leaving at night, why do you sleep during the day, why are you not injured" She couldn't answer and as a cover up pretended to faint.

She awoke a couple hours later in the infirmary. It was broad daylight. Jennyanydots looked at the queen curiously while she sat up.

"You okay dear?" She asked

"Yeah, fine" Sythia tried to hide herself from the sun as much as possible

"Good, can you tell me something?"

"What?" She asked in a scared tone of voice

"You have no pulse" It was a statement, not a question

"Are you accusing me of something" She said, knowing it wouldn't help

"No, I know you have no pulse, I checked"

"Well you must have checked wrong" She growled as she stood up

"I am sure I didn't, you are dead, you should be at least, and you are of the undead I presume?"

"I don't know what the bloody hell your talking about lady" She hissed

"Watch your mouth" The Old queen scorned

"Shut up!" Sythia shouted at her "Just Shut Up! If I were you, I'd run, or give up, and you don't know what I am, or could be. You can scream but it won't help, you can run, but I will find you"

Jennyanydots screamed anyways. She coward in the corner and Sythia raised a sharpened claw to her throat letting blood drip out. When she was dead Sythia drained her and then climbed into the hospital bed.

An hour later Bomba came in and Jennyanydots was dead, sprawled across the floor. Sythia lay un consious in the hospital bed. She tried to shake her awake and Sythia opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at the old queen and screamed. Bomba ran out of the room and soon returned with Munkustrap.

He looked at Sythia confusingly seeing her asleep in the hospital bed. She awoke and looked at him.

"Hello Sythia" He said to her, looking at her, she was beautiful, very beautiful "Do you know what happened" He finally said

"No" She lied sounding innocent "I woke up and Bomba was standing over me and she was dead on the floor" She indicated Jennyanydots

"Well this is..."Munkustrap started

"creepy, scary?" Bombalurina cut in

"I was going to say odd, weird, or strange" He said "But that works to"

"Well I'm scared" Sythia lied again

"It's going to be okay" Munkustrap said to her, looking into her ruby eyes, her beautiful ruby eyes.

"I'm going for a walk." Sythis said imediatly standing up and walking out. Munkustrap continued to stare at the queen, did he love her?

* * *

** I didn't mean to kill Jenny, it was an accidentental write in and just happened, but I like that it did because it fit in, so many cats dieing and sorry if you liked them. Also kinda fuzzy in there but it most likley won't be in later chapters. And am I the only one that thinks Munk seriously needs a hobby.**


	4. Head Splitting Headache

Sythia walked out the junkyard gate and down the street. The sun was now high in the sky and was beating down on her. Her head soon felt like it was splitting in two. She reached an abandoned building and dove inside hissing at the sky and clutching her head. She lay there in the darkness for awhile and her head cooled down. She stood up and walk up a set of stairs. The roof of the building was falling apart. and the floor was littered with chunks of cement and ripped paper. A rat scampered bye her paw, she stuck it with her claw and drank it's blood.

A figure walked out of the shadows. She smiled.

"Did you get more recruits?" She asked

"Yes" The figure smiled.

* * *

Munkustrap shook his head in frustration. Everyboy was dieing and meanwhile he was for some reason falling for this queen that might be that culprit. He sighed, it was all his fault

* * *

**Short chapter but I'm holding a contest before i continue**


	5. Well, Thats Creepy

Two cats apeared from the shadows next to Darkwing.

"This is Vespera" Darkwing indicated a black and scarlet queen next to him

"Hello Sythria, dark princess" the queen said. giving a respectful nod

"And this is Elijah" He showed a blood red tom standing to his left "They are here to help us"

Sythria gave an evil grin, examing both cats. "now heres the plan" She started to speak "both of you will morph using collars of cats from the junkyard to take there place. (since nobody answered my pms *cough cough* I used the default cats.) Vespera will take the form of Jemima and Elijah the form of Ademetus. Soon I will bring you there collars, stay here with Darkwing till i return."

"Wait, theres one more" Darkwing said "this is Deseption" A shadow formed into a queen "She is a shadow cat"

The queen looked to be made of darkness, with completely white eyes and no features other than that (like if you've seen how in carttons the shadow people only have like eyes and the rest is completely black and shadow like with an aura like thing, imagine deseption like a cat form of that.)

Deseption gave a nod then became a shadow again.

"I am leaving now" Sythria said "meanwhile I want you" she pointed to Darkwing "To show these 3 around" Sythria looked to the sky which was now a black darkness of velvet. Her wings grew from her back and she flew away towards the junkyard.

"Well come on" Darkwing shouted

* * *

Sythria felt the cold wind whip at her fur, she felt vigorated as she turned in the air. She to a dive down toward the ground, landing behind the tyre. She saw a young kit she knew by the name of Victoria dancing in slow graceful motions. Sythria wings disapeared and she aproached the Queen. Victoria stopped dancing at once, giving Sythria a cold look.

"Hello" Victoria said with venom and hatred in her voice

"Why hello Victoria" Sythria said in a sickly sweet voice

"Shoo" Victoria made a leave motion with her hand

"You know, it's quite late miss, you should be tucked in your den with your tom by your side, all safe from the big bad of the night sky." Sythria said in a slightly colder but still sweet voice

"Why I'm out is none of your concern" Victoria turned away from the queen "Why are you ou?"

"Well, if you won't tell me, then why i'm out is none of your business" her voice spat with venom on the last few words

"Very well" Victoria started to run towards her den simataniosly but Sytria grabbed her shoulder with surprising swiftness.

"Not so fast, princess" Sythria's voice had turned to aa snake like hiss "I don't think you'd want to loose some of that beautiful fur of yours" Sythria softly moved her hand down Victoria's cheek, Victoria wanted to scream but Sythria held her mouth shut. She could only let out a scared squeek.

"Now, your comin with me" She took Victoria and flew away "I don't think you want to die, now do you" The white queen shook her head "good" the vampire said with an evil glare.

She brought Victoria to the empty, lifeless building. Setting the young queen beside the door. "Stay put, you leave, I find you. You talk, I find you. Just stay put, or you die. Your choice." Sythria walked into the room.

As Victoria stood there, she watched her shadow. Which was weird cause there was no light, therefore no shadow, I bet you can see where this is going. The shadow moved, taking the form of a cat, diseption.

"Hello kitty" Deseption said to her in a sweet voice. "Sit kitty" Victoria didn't move. She stood stalk still, quivering with fear. "I said SIT KITTY!" Victoria's knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Despetion let out a giggle of pleasure. Victoria glared at her.

"Now kitty, don't get angry" The cat meterialized into a shadow "you wouldn't want to get hurt" A desembodied voice rang around her.

"please, stop" Victoria hissed

"Oh, but were having so much fun kitty" The shadow materialized into a cat again. Victoria srank back towards the walk "Now, roll over" Victoria found herself rolling over against her will. she winced as she was forced to stand up. "Good kitty" Deseption had seemed to be done with her torchure as she dematerialized and a voice could be heard through the door.

"I don't want to get her" Said a tom

"Me neither" Said a queen

"Teehee, kitty doesn't want to see me" Said the pain inducing sweet voice of deseption.

"You know what, your all cowards, i don't think your good enough for this job. Your weak" Spat the venomess voice of Sythria. "Vespera, you go get her"

"Fine" Came the queens voice. Vespera opened the door to find Victoria cowering away from her.

"Is the shadow gonna come back" Victoria asked, scared to death.

"No, she's in there" Vespera looked at the young queen "Your lifes gonna get better darlin, I know it's been hard, but it's gonna get better" Victoria wondered how this queen knew this about her. Her voice wasn't as sickly sweet as deseptions, it was better, but not too nice. "Now come."

Victoria followed Vespera into the room. Elijah was standing by the door, fiddleing with something. Darkwing was standing next to Sythria in the middle of the room. Desption was in the corner, singing to herself over and over;

_Go break a heart_  
_or your heart will be broken_  
_Go betray your friend_  
_or else be betrayed_  
_Grab your chance before it's too late_  
_If you're fighting, you must not be afraid_

_Better to badder_  
_defend or be beaten_  
_Use your elbows_  
_or get jostled yourself_  
_Better to eat than_  
_to find you've been eaten_  
_No one cares for you_  
_so care for yourself_

_We drink your blood_  
_and then we eat your soul_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us,_  
_let the bad times roll_

_We drink your blood_  
_and then we eat your soul_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us,_  
_let the bad times roll_

_Your gonna see the vamp__ires dance_

_Your gonna see the vampires dance..._

Victoria winced and turned toward Sythria.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, as she gave quick glances to the shadow cat in the corner who was now singing more lines (out of order at that) of the song;

_We are in motion_  
_And the soon the world will be won_  
_Before you know it's begun_  
_It's all we really got_  
_Tonight_  
_Now we're crying for blood_  
_Tonight_  
_Before you know it's gone_  
_Tonight_

_Tonight is what it means to be young_  
_Tonight is what it means to be young_

_Let the revels begin_  
_Let the fires be started_  
_We're dancing for the restless and the steely hearted_  
_Let the devils come in_  
_Let the fires be started_  
_We're dancing for the restless and the phoney hearted_  
_You're gonna see the vampires dance_  
_We've got the world in our hands_

_Your gonna see the vampires dance..._

Sythria shot a glance at deseption which obviosly meant 'shut the hell up' as her singing grew quiter.

"I need your help" Sythria sneered.

* * *

**So I finally put up the first chapter in months of this story (or any..) and the first chapter with my winners in it. **

**The song is from the amazing musical Tanz Der Vampires. The song is called dance of the vampires and it's out of order, because Deseption is sickly crazy.**


End file.
